The Four Seasons
by MissBesanii
Summary: Each of four girls find themselves becoming locked into a season, but they each fall for their soul mate too. When the influence of their season kicks in, trouble arises. Poke, Contest, Ikari and Conflicting shipping. Short fic.
1. Dawn of Autumn

**I know what you're thinking; 'Oh noes she's off again...'  
This is only a side project, and I was inspired by a contest I entered on Deviantart based on Ikarishipping, so that's where we shall begin.  
And those who know me will know I'm going crazy atm; I'm adding Pokeshipping! Dun-dun-dunnnnn... (For those of you who don't know me; Haii and I'm not a fan of Pokeshipping at all. I'm only doing it because it will fit in this story. Ugh, I detest pokeshipping with a passion. But I accept the evidence is overwhelming, so hence why I'm adding it to this.) *Awaits being beaten by Pokeshippers*  
Anyhoo, please be an Ikarishipper too, perhaps I can persuade you not to beat me if I give you this:**

* * *

**Dawn of Autumn**.

She cowered under the enormous beast's silhouette, unable to escape from its clutches as she backed into the wall. She had no recollection on how she got there, or when, or what was about to happen to her. Life was completely cut off from her after such a normal day.

It had been like that for weeks, or at least, what she thought was weeks. With nothing to tell her the time, no summer sun rising and setting for her to count, she had no idea how long she had been down here in this cave of nothingness.

They spoke to her with gruff voices, but it was not a language she could understand. They were freezing cold when they touched her, pulling her along through different places. She could not fight back; she was becoming weaker with hunger as time pushed by.

They fed her measly portions, nothing like she used to get, she couldn't even remember the taste of food she had under the sun. She couldn't remember the feeling of heat touching her skin, or the feeling of grass under her rather than her bare feet on hard soil.

The rope around her wrists was rubbing the skin down, and her mouth was constantly dry from the cloth around her mouth. The monster pulled her a little further and then yanked her to the floor; she huddled into her cold body, only covered by a thin square of material.

She felt more material thrown at her, she felt it carefully, and found it was clothes. A pair of bony claws pulled at the rope around her wrists, allowing her to put the dress on, then it tied the rope tightly around her hands again.

She couldn't run as they were faster than her, her body was frail and she couldn't see well enough to find a way out.

It was getting colder as time continued, she counted her days as she slept; she didn't know whether she was accurate or not. She was losing the will to live; this fight was something she could not keep up. She huddled into the corner of a room, curling into herself and sighed into her sleep for what she hoped was the final time. Death should be much more peaceful than the terror she was living in now.

Red burnt at her eyelids, forcing her to shut them tighter than open to see what the light was. She couldn't remember what it was, her brain had shut down. Not speaking for so long had took its toll, she couldn't think in her language she once spoke so fluently. It was sending her insane; she barely remembered her own name anymore.

All she knew was her instincts told her to stay away from it; this was not something to run to, but away from.

It crawled closer to her, ripping through the cave, snarling its continuous roar and lighting its path. It made her squint, and her body tingled a sensation she had longed for ever since she'd gotten here; warmth.

She placed her hand in front of her eyes to shade the sensitive blue. It rapidly shrunk in on itself until only wisps fluttered from the death of it, the light fading into nothingness. Her eyes readjusted back to their original state, and she could see a silhouette not like anything she'd seen in here. It advanced on her; she screamed and pushed into the wall as hard as possible in an attempt to be missed when it grabbed for her.

It didn't reach out for her; it stopped at the sound of her voice so she didn't stop.

"Dawn."

It stopped her in her tracks; it was a natural reaction to respond somehow.

"It's you isn't it, Dawn?"

What was this noise? Why was it so recognisable? She took time to register it, sieving through her memory quickly to find some way to respond.

"Please." She whispered through her cloth, frightened for her life again. "Don't hurt me." Her words were nowhere was clear as she remembered, and especially not as sharp as this creature's in front of her.

"I'm not." The thing responded, taking a slow step closer; "Stay calm, okay? I'm going to help you."

She felt burning hot fingers lightly touch at her face, and then pressed along as the whole hand cupped her cheek. She trembled under the touch; the heat was extreme to her. She hadn't felt skin except for her own since she'd woken here. The fingers pulled at the cloth and she instinctively sucked in as much clean air as possible.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I'll get you out of here." It said slowly, feeling down her arm until it reached her hand and clamped onto it.

"Can you walk?" It asked, untying the rope around her wrists.

"Yes." She breathed, grasping onto this hand, this human hand that was so warm. She shook frantically in terror and cold; he helped her up to stand and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. A slight gasp left his mouth as he did so, completely terrified for her.

"Magmortar, get us out of here."

She heard a roar in front of her and trembled, the light flooded the area ahead of her again.

"It's okay; it's going to help us too." He said; she didn't dare to look up at the face of her rescuer; instead she concentrated on running along the rocky tunnel.

Silhouettes scattered away from the light and this 'Magmortar' as it had been called. They were the silhouettes of her capturers; she couldn't see them once they reached the shadows.

Light seeped in from one end of the cave they were running down. It hurt her eyes more than the original one. Still it felt warmer as she got closer, climbing up a steep hill as they reached for the tunnel.

The Magmortar suddenly disappeared, but she was too busy being hauled up to the hole that she didn't wait to ask questions.

With what little strength she had, she pulled up towards the hole, heaving herself out as a pair of hands pushed at her feet. She turned back to the hole, ignoring this new world around her to help her helper.

A shock sent straight through her as she looked at her saviour, he was beautiful. It didn't matter what he looked like though, she could think anything was beautiful at the moment.

She shivered under a breeze that passed through her hair, he did too. He stood her up and pushed her into trees.

It was such a magnificent sight, lines of trees creating a canopy over them as they ran; small fragments of the blistering sun beating at them as they passed. Each little ray sent a small shiver down her spine, but she continued to look at his face. The leaves ranged from ripe green to the end of their lives in a beautiful variety of orange-browns. Some dropped into their path and crunched under their feet, it felt so much nicer than the rock she had gotten used to sleeping on.

The sun began to set far too quickly for her liking, but they slowed to a stop and sat down. He gave her food but she was far too interested in his face. He stared back at her gently, his eyes reflecting the even more magnificent rays from the silver moon. She inspected every inch of his face, this company was overwhelming and she was filled with curiosity.

This shade of hair was lighter than her own, but it was a similar colour. It shone a lot more smoothly than hers, and the wind blew it elegantly across his face. The frown lines creased into his forehead made him intimidating to her, so she quickly looked away. His lips were pursed into a thin white line as if straining to hold words from escaping his mouth.

She felt her hand flicker in her lap, she was itching to touch his face, daring to test the reality of this boy in front of her. She was scared in case he wasn't real, in case she was dreaming and would wake up back in the terror of darkness, in case this was her last dream and she really was close to death.

She jumped and trembled when he began blurting a question; "Don't you remember me?"

She couldn't remember a thing, surely she would recognise this beautiful face, it was the kind that would be impossible to forget. She shook her head slowly; "I don't know you, sorry."

He sighed gently, not replying to her apology. He looked away in disappointment, his eyes becoming vacant as he drifted into deep thought.

Her hand twitched harder than before, now she wanted to comfort him, to repay him in any way possible. She allowed herself to reach out, slowly getting closer to his cheek. He watched her hand until it was too close for him to see then moved his eyes onto her face. He didn't flinch away from her, instead he moved his face closer to close the gap. The warmth burnt through her like the light had done in the cave, but instead it sent jolting sensations through her body that made her spine tingle.

Her hand moved down with gravity, careful to keep her hand in contact with him, his neck pulsed gently and a gulp sent vibrations through her hand. She continued to move to his shoulders, his bones rubbing against hers as she reached to the left side of his chest. She pressed slightly, making him exhale, but she kept her eyes on her own hand as she felt for his heart. That pulse that had soothed her when she slept alone in the dark, his was so much more beautiful.

When he realised what she was doing, he carefully took hold of her wrist, hesitating when she flinched away then relaxed again. He pulled gently and slowly so her arm was behind him, her head following. He moved her hair away from her ear and led her head to his chest. She shuffled closer and relaxed, listening to the rhythm and closing her eyes in content.

P-p…P-p…P-p…

"Who are you?" She asked quietly, looking out of the tops of her eyes to see his face looking down at her.

"Paul, and you're Dawn."

She didn't reply for a while, she stared out into the woods as she thought then eventually began to whisper again; "am I supposed to know you?"

"We did know each other, not very well though."

It didn't make her move, she didn't care if she'd once hated him, even if she hadn't known him at all, or if he were lying; the feeling of admiration for this boy was scaring her into staying crumpled in his chest.

His warm arms wrapped around her and tightened when she thanked him quietly.

"How long was I in there?" She was curious to know whether she'd counted correctly.

"You went missing during the spring time." He said; "You were all over the news for weeks."

She took a look at her vicinity; summertime had obviously been and gone. She'd missed the hottest season to be in a cold, dark place. Yet autumn was more beautiful than she could have imagined, and now it represented her freedom for her.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dawn." He reached for my face again, this time she didn't flinch away in reflex; she fought to remind herself she was safe in his hands. She found herself lost in his eyes, the pool of deep purple that was filled with doubt, joy, worry and many other emotions she could see reflected out to her.

"You're the most beautiful person I know." She whispered, not stopping herself from being pathetically lost in his clutches.

"I'm the only person you know." He chuckled, "or remember now at least." He added, brushing her overgrown fringe from her eyes.

She didn't acknowledge his humour, it had been a long time since she'd used any emotion except for fear, and it was hard to focus on more than the obsession of looking at his face.

"I don't care, you still are." She breathed as he moved his face closer. She backed away a little until a hand at her neck stopped her and moved her closer to him too.

She didn't have a clue what he was doing; this was all new to her. Yet her body reacted anyway, her body trembled thoroughly as she followed his lead; moving their lips in perfect harmony. Her body knew what it was doing, so she let her mind concentrate and learn.

He kept his eyes closed, but she watched the smile twinge at the edges of his mouth, his hands running through the hairline at her neck. She kept her hands at his chest, one gripping at the soft cloth wrapped around him, the other feeling for his heart beat.

P-p…P-p…P-Paul…

* * *

**So yeah, ooc I know, but it's only a short fic! You know you like fluff anyway. **


	2. Leaf of Winter

**I know, Besanii is breaking her rule! *Slaps own wrist***

* * *

**Leaf of Winter**

Missing again.

How many more people were going to disappear before something was done?

She pulled on thick clothes and a coat, mittens and a bag full of essentials. Her hat was the final touch, she never left without it.

She climbed down her bedroom window with the help of her Ivysaur lowering her slowly and silently. She thanked it quietly once she had it safely returned in her pokeball then hurried for hiding in the long grass, heading for the route out of town.

The snow was left untouched except for continuous gaping holes only a human could have forged. She followed them hastily, her march allowing her to keep at a brisk walk.

Hours and hours she walked, surely he would have had to stop some time. His footprints showed that he was dragging his feet at the same point she was. It was a downwards spiral of the snow getting thicker and she was getting more tired.

Snow dripped from the skies gently, fluttering and dancing in a waltz that could only become faster and more crowded. The heavy clouds dropped together, filling her trail to find him. Her legs pushed to march again, and they rumbled with Lactic Acid in protest.

The wind blasted flakes into her hair and face, catching her hat and yanking at it as she clung onto it. Her coat created a drag to slow her, but her body shivered at the thought of letting it go.

"Gary?" She wailed her high pitched cry across the landscape over and over, each time more desperate than the last. Her throat became sore as time went by, and her legs stiffening, her muscles struggling to fight against each other and work to move her.

She was thankful for her long hair wrapping around her face to briefly protect her from the winds.

What if he'd gotten lost? He didn't have his Arcanine with him! There was no way his Pokémon could shelter him from this blizzard, and she wasn't interested in fire types. What if he really had been taken and she had been following someone else's footprints? Would she die out here? Would he die somewhere else tonight? A lump came to her throat and thickened with each thought.

To her terror, the snow had nearly covered each hole, and soon they became non-existent. She looked around her frantically; there was nobody to be seen. Not a single soul.

"G-Gary?" She stuttered, her teeth grinding together as she pushed the words through them as loud as possible.

Then the horror struck her once more; the snow was top of the knee height. If it had filled holes, then Gary was thin enough to have been entirely covered.

"Gary!" She shrieked, her mouth opening as wide as possible as she swallowed tiny ice droplets. She searched for the end of Gary's shuffled trail, and dropped to her knees when she was certain she'd found his stop. She dropped onto her knees and felt around, it took her a while forward, but she eventually felt along a body.

She prayed it wasn't him. Begging it wasn't a human, something unable to cope in this climate for so long. The hair felt too familiar, she gulped as she ran her hand through it; similarly as she had done so many times before, but today she didn't want to.

"Please be alive, please be okay…" She begged in a hysterical mutter, digging with her pair palms. They were red and raw with ice, but she needed to feel for him, mittens would slow the progress. She could survive chill blains, but could he endure entire body ones?

His face emerged through the flake-compressed blanket, and she pulled at him from each of his limbs until he was fully out of the snow.

She fumbled through her bag and uncapped a bottle of water, pressing it to release a gentle flow of water down his throat, he didn't respond at first, but he eventually sputtered.

She released her Ivysaur to hold his feet whilst she hoisted him onto her shoulders, it was a struggle, but she managed to find a more sheltered area with a canopy of trees hiding them from the harsh beating snow.

"Gary?" She panted; she'd lost count of how many times she'd said his name today.

Wind began to drift into their shelter, whipping white particles around them angrily as her eyes welled up. His lack of reaction made her panic; "Gary!?" She shrieked, flopping her body over his and sobbing into his shoulder; "Please wake up. I need you, please?"

She couldn't feel him due to the numbness, and her sobbing didn't allow her to realise his chest wasn't moving from breathing. It was only when she'd forced herself to calm and look at him did she release a blood-curdling scream.

The snow turned to hail, beating through the canopy with ease; she couldn't feel one land at all. She didn't bother to notice the freak weather, she clutched onto him tightly in an attempt to make him breathe, but he wouldn't respond.

Then she found it, the cause of his problem; ice had stabbed into the side of his chest just under his rib. It was still lodged into his skin, so no blood had managed to escape to warn her. She touched it lightly; not daring to pull in case the bleeding was worse than the ice. She calculated his odds of survival for each outcome. Should she search for help? Wouldn't that put her in danger too? Surely stabbing herself on the way of finding someone wasn't the most helpful for Gary's state.

Pulling it out? How could she stop it from bleeding? Ice was the best healer, so should she leave it there until she can get help?

She pulled her hat off her head and clutched onto her scalp with wide stretched hands. It pulsed with confusion; what should she do?

"Please, please be okay." She begged, running her finger around the wound in an attempt to sooth the pain a little. "Go away." She asked the inanimate ice shard, "Leave him alone." She sobbed, repeating the words continuously.

They say the tears of Pokémon are one of the most powerful substances in the world, but she never did wonder what the tears of true love could do. She suddenly admitted her self-denied truth as her salt water ripped along him. She loved him; they'd travelled together for years. Only death could separate them, and its hands were out to clutch him.

Tears spilled in merciful floods, and once they began hitting the snow only what she could describe as a 'miracle' occurred.

The snow moved in an almost caring way, it settled away from them, blowing away to let them lie on a bed of cool grass. The ice in his chest didn't disappear, but instead melted and rose to form a barrier around the broken skin to hold it together, bonding the tears it had previously caused. She watched in disbelief, but prayed it was enough. This world was full of Miracles.

"Please help him." She begged to whatever was making this happen, she searched around but found nothing. "I'll do anything." She pleaded.

The sudden expansion of his chest was a shock to her, she wept even more. Her hands pressed around his cheeks protectively as she whispered over the roaring winds of winter; "Wake up, I need you still, we've not started our new journey yet, I'm not ready to go alone." She pursed her lips; "The truth is, I don't want to go alone either. I want to be with you."

She shivered, the cold was bitter and there was no shed of sunlight to keep her warm at all. She hadn't realised how her body was shuddering so violently. She couldn't feel any part of her body. She cuddled up to her friend in the hopes of preserving her warmth for him. If she was going to die, she should at least try to keep him alive.

Her words stuttered as her white breath huddled around his ear; "I love you, I always have."

And then she succumbed to the cold.

* * *

**_She's not quite dead, don't worry. She'll reappear soon. May next._**


	3. May of Spring

**I really think I ought to get this going again, seeing as people like it and I still get reviews after how long?**

**Well. Time for Spring. :)**

**May of Spring.**

* * *

It had been four months now, the doctors were losing hope. They said her body would start to become dysfunctional, and then she wouldn't respond at all. She wasn't breathing alone as it was.

"Please." He begged once again, though it hadn't worked for the infinite past attempts. "Please May, wake up."

Her face was still devoid of life, her skin paler than usual with the lack of sunlight. The only thing that signified life in her was a controlled beep echoing through the room and the slight raise of her chest as a machine pumped oxygen down her windpipe. She wasn't alive on her own accord, she was being ripped from the clawing hands of death and he could do nothing about it. He'd gotten used to seeing her like this now, but it was still torturous to know she couldn't hear him.

He clutched onto her limp hand in the hope that she would squeeze back like she used to. It seemed so long ago since she did. A lifetime ago.

"Come on May, you have to fight this." His plea chocked off into a sob as he stood over her and clutched her face. She did not respond the tears that fell onto her. "I'm sorry May, this is all my fault. Please don't do this to me."

He slumped back into the chair after a while, propping his head up in his hands that rested on his knees. He ran his fingers through his lengthening green hair once again to pull it out of his stinging eyes.

* * *

He was walking calmly down the path when he heard rapid footsteps getting louder from behind him. He turned his head and stepped aside quickly for a Ponyta and its rider. The girl smiled as she passed and thanked him over her shoulder as they raced in the wind. She wore a red cheesecloth shirt over a dirted white vest, and blue demin shorts that wrapped around the tops of her thighs. She wore red riding boots to match. Her hair was pulled into two loops and held up with red bows. Drew blinked a couple of times as continued ahead, but continued down the dirt track.

She was in the distance and he had to strain his eyes to see what was happening, but Ponyta collapsed once a quick black blur snapped at its feet. The girl rolled away as the Ponyta's feet scrambled up. Drew was already running. The hoofs of the fire type stomped towards what appeared to be a Poochyena, it evade and snapped back.

"Flamethrower!" The girl cried, her voice was twisted in pain. She made no effort to get up. The Ponyta tried to blast the Poochyena away, but it countered with swagger. Ponyta's strength increased, and scared the Poochyena away with a vicious stomp attack, but it then used it towards the girl. Drew just managed to reach for its reigns in time to pull the stomp attack away from the girl. The confused Ponyta bucked backwards, and dragged him off his feet.

"Return!" The girl yelled angrily, and the Ponyta vanished just before it landed on Drew's face. He recovered from the floor and looked over to the girl. She was crumpled around her leg and her face was in a pained expression.

"Are you okay?" He rushed over, dropping down to his knees next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for the help." She winced when he touched her leg tenderly. He grimaced; "you've really damaged your leg."

She rolled her eyes; "Just my luck."

"Where do you live?" He asked, looking in the direction she had come from. She shook her head; "I need to get to the city, we need supplies before the winter and this is my last chance to go."

He bit his lip; "Well, you're certainly not going in this mess. Let me take you home and I'll get whatever you need from the city."

She stared at him incredulously; "Why would you do that for me?"

He shrugged; "I'm just that chivalrous." He smiled, hoisting her up to stand. She leaned against him and apologised for doing so. He bit his lip whilst he contemplated moving her. "Let's hope you're light." He teased, wrapping one arm around her waist and carefully looping the other around her knees to lift her up. She was ridiculously light.

"I'm Drew." He said, realising he didn't know her name.

"May." She replied, her smile lighting up her whole face.

"Did you come far?" He asked as he began trecking down the dirt path.

"No, I live on the farm you passed not too long ago." She bit her lip, partly blushing when she admitted she was watching. He didn't seem to notice. "What about you? Have you come far?" She watched him as he looked down at her a brief second and then back to the path. "I'm from LaRousse." He replied; "There's no contests there."

"You're one of those fancy Coordinators!" She exclaimed; "I watch contests on the television whenever I can. They fascinate me."

"I'm not a Coordinator yet. I don't have any pokemon." He smiled, it was breathtakingly beautiful.

She turned her lips up too, partly ashamed of her smile in comparison to his."I can fix that. As a way of thanking you."

His smile turned to a grin; "That'd be great."

They arrived quicker than they expected, mainly because they'd found themselves so indulged in conversation. She knocked at the door and a young boy opened it. He appraised them both, noticing their contact before her leg.

"Mom!" He screamed with his childish, high pitched voice; "May's come back with a boy!"

May blushed a bright crimson before shooting an apologetic glace to Drew, who just chuckled and walked her in. A woman stepped in through the back and placed the bottom of the barn style door closed to keep the pokemon out. She was uncannily like her daughter, with brown hair tied up scruffily at the back. She wore a flannel shirt and knee high jeans. She scanned over her daughter and gasped; "What happened!?"

"Ponyta got spooked." May replied sheepishly, and her mother ushered them into the living space. She set out a blanket and helped Drew put her down.

"Max, fetch some milk." The mother ordered, and the young boy complied immediately. Drew sat down next to the sofa, by May's head.

May winced as her mother carefully prodded the bone. She eventually managed to speak; "Mom, this is Drew. He stopped Ponyta from attacking me."

He smiled up to the kind looking woman, who beamed back with delight; "It's nice to meet you, I can't thank you enough, Drew dear." Then she turned back to May's leg and continued to wrap it up gently. Max returned with glasses of milk and handed them around, sitting opposite Drew and looking at him with interest. Drew turned a little red under the spotlight.

"So, are you a Pokemon Trainer?"

"No, he's not. Leave him alone Max!" May warned, but earned a sharp glare from her younger brother. He then turned back to Drew; "you don't have any Pokemon?" He asked with slight disappointment in his voice. Drew sighed; "not yet. I was heading to the city to get one."

"No need! I know a Pokemon you'd love!" May grinned from behind him; "you'll have to wait until it hatches though."

* * *

He'd stayed there through Autumn as they waited for it to hatch. The egg was green, and the shell was softening ready to be broken out of. Together they took turns in cleaning and rubbing it to help with the process, but it took time. Time that the spent willingly together.

"Of all the people, Drew. I'm glad _you_ found me." She sighed, taking the cloth off him and replacing it with her other hand. She led him through the barn and he helped her up the hay that had been stacked over Autumn to nearly reach the thirty foot high barn ceiling. There was just about enough room for them to walk on top whilst ducking their heads.

"I didn't know we could come up here." Drew whispered, he had no reason to speak quietly, but the way he was crouching as he walked made him feel the need to. May laughed quietly; "we're not supposed to, it's dangerous. Well, supposed to be. It's never fallen on me, and Max can't get up here." She winked, pulling him into a small crevice between two hay stacks.

"Why don't you want Max here?" He asked, over time, he'd become fond of the little sibling. They'd bonded as quickly as he and May had, if not quicker.

She waited until Ponyta had stopped neighing loudly and the echo finished before she replied. "You don't have any siblings. You don't know what it's like. I come up here to get some alone time."

"Then why am _I_ here?" He rose an eyebrow, smirking as if he'd outsmarted her. It soon dropped when she blushed; "well, I don't mind _you_ being here." She kept her eyes on their feet, they had somehow ended up tangled between each other.

"Drew," she paused a moment, considering what way to go about this, before finally deciding to go with her shyness; "I want to thank you for helping me so much."

He grinned; "No problem, none at all. I already told you I enjoy being here."

"Why do you?" She looked up to him in fascination; "you're a city boy, what could possibly interest you here?"

He met her gaze so he could show he was answering truthfully; "The city is not all it cracked up to be."

"Why?" She asked again; "everything we have, the city has it ten times better." She muttered, though she never complained about her life, she still wished she could live in the city just for a little while. Just to see the difference.

"That's not true." He argued, and she looked back to him again and frowned. He answered her unspoken question; "they don't have you."

Her eyes widened at the bluntness of his words, the sudden confidence to make him say it. Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed; "why?" She asked once more, though the look in her eyes softened as he lent in slowly; "because..."

His lips pressed gently onto hers, and she applied pressure by moving closer. He pulled away ever so slightly; "you're beautiful." The words became slightly muffled as she kissed him again, this time a little more forcefully. She was still gentle, she gained confidence as the kiss progressed. He ran his hands through her loose curled hair and down to her denim covered hips. He carefully lifted her to lead her to sit closer, eventually she straddled her leg over him to bring each other closer. Her hands moved around his neck and gripped onto his hairline, her thumbs reaching around at his jaw. She pushed gently so he had to prop himself up with his elbows and she rested her forehead on his as they panted.

"Not bad for a city boy." She smirked.

* * *

"Drew! Drew!" She squealed, her voice carried over the farm. He and Max came running in together, searching for whatever May was screaming at. They followed her eyeline to find she was staring in awe as the egg cracked.

"This is it Drew! Your Pokemon! Quick, come and hold it. You'll want it to see you first!" She picked it up and carefully handed it to him. She and Max moved to the other side of the room.

The egg glowed a brilliant white and disappeared from his hands to replace it with a tiny ball of leaves. They opened carefully to reveal a tiny face and they folded above to form a sprouting flower.

"That's a Budew!" Max exclaimed; "We've never had one of them before!"

"Oh." May frowned; "I thought it was a Scyther." She sighed apologetically, but Drew shook his head; "I love her! She's perfect. Think of all the contests we can win with this beautiful creature!"

May grinned as she watched Drew's eye wander over his first pokemon as it cried out it's name to him.

* * *

"I'm glad your Mom let you travel with me." He grinned, taking hold of her hand as they walked once more down the dirt path. She smiled back; "yeah, we don't have to hide in haystacks to get alone time now."

"I like that idea." He stopped to kiss her gently, and she happily responded to his intention.

They traveled throughout the Hoenn region, both supporting each other in contests as they grew along side their pokemon.

He'd never thought he was putting her in danger. It was all so fast, he was ashamed to tell her mother. He needed her to wake up. Time had gone so quickly, because it was running out. Yet each second dragged for him, putting him through torturous days of waiting and hoping, all alone in the white room that was surrounded with illness and death. She'd always said how she hated the winter, but back at the barn she was used to the heat getting rid of any chance of snow or ice. She wasn't ready for it in the city, where the winds were harsh and ice was inevitable. She fell quicker than he could react. Blood was pouring before he could call an ambulance.

"Please May, you never gave me chance to live with you. To tell you so many things about me, about you." He whimpered, as the last days were dwindling. "You always said spring was the time of life, now claim yours, please!" His voice became harsh and hoarse.

"Rose?" The tiny flower pokemon stood on the windowsill with ease, it held a beautiful bouquet of closed buds. Drew opened the window and thanked his pokemon. "I'm sorry I can't let you in, Roselia. Are you happy outside?" It nodded and smiled sympathetically at its trainer. Drew watched it jump back down to the grass and lie in the shade under a tree. He closed the window and placed the buds into a vase that was always ready for visitors.

He sighed and sat back down, watching the clouds that were heavy with April showers. Rainfall that would set off spring into life, awaken the seeds as they grew into trees.

"You've changed my life so much May."

* * *

The flowers opened, and they bloomed into beautiful white roses. They died before the next month arrived. Doctors were giving May that long to live now too.

"I don't know how I'll live without you now. I can't remember how I did before." He wondered, staring at her sleeping face intently. "I don't think I can. Do you want that May? I don't think you could deprive me of _my_ life as well as your own... Fight for me, May."He willed her on as if she could hear him, they'd told him it could do good, but they were evidently wrong.

The first day of May came quickly, they'd set that as their deadline, it was cruel to keep her clutching to life any longer. Her mother had agreed, she had broken down at her side and told her she wasn't to suffer any longer.

He hung his head slowly; "You never let me tell you anything, May. We never got the time to talk. I guess I should tell you now while you're still here-" He choked off at the end, thinking of her life at its end made tears overflow; "you never told me loved me, maybe because you didn't. Maybe you didn't have enough time to think about it. But I have, all this time you've been sleeping. I know I love you. Not once I left your side, and I'll make sure I'll be there as soon as I can. Please don't be scared. Wherever you go, I'll make sure I'll be there holding your hand." He inhaled slowly as he took her hand to emphasize his point. "It's not fair to make you suffer. So we're letting you rest now, you can stop fighting, I know you have been. You just weren't strong enough. I love you May, I always will."

The doctor, who had stood aside as he said his final words to her, stepped forward; "maybe you'd like to leave?"

"No." Drew said firmly, though his voice wavered as he continued; "I'll be there until the end."

And with that, the Doctor switched off the life support, and gently took the tubes from her body. She rested peacefully, and she drew in her last breath. With it, it seemed everything sucked in closer to her. Even the wilted roses lent her way and seemed more alive in comparison to her. her skin grew whiter, and so did the roses. Miraculously, they began returning to their original state, but nobody seemed to notice, as she breathed. She breathed again. Her chest rose smoother than it had in months. She did nothing else, but they watched expectantly, everybody's eyes full of wonder. It took her a while, but the blue in her eyes searched the room for the first time in just under half a year.

Nobody said a word for a long while, they couldn't believe the phenomenon before them.

"Hello May, how you feeling?" Drew found himself saying, though he knew he should have been jumping for joy. The doctor rushed out as May searched for the voice that had spoken to her. He was back with other doctors in minutes.

"My little miracle!" Her mother exclaimed, embracing her child tightly. The doctors whisked her away as they checked up on her body. May looked bewildered, confused by the busy atmosphere.

Drew stood by the window, watching her react in disbelief. She couldn't talk well, and her reactions were slow, but she was moving alone. She was alive, aware. It was like his own personal gift, something he wouldn't take for granted ever.

"The springtime brings life." He whispered to himself, and all the tension washed from him as he watched the roses beside her stand up tall, just as she would soon.

* * *

**Wow, I'm slightly ashamed by the cliche ending. Oh well. Cheese for Contestshippers. :)**  
**My most dreaded shipping next. I hope my dislike for it doesn't put me off. **

**Oh, and surprise! =D**


End file.
